1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a regenerative amplifier, a laser apparatus, and an extreme ultraviolet light generation system.
2. Related Art
With recent increase in integration of semiconductor devices, transfer patterns for use in photolithography of a semiconductor process have rapidly become finer. In the next generation, microfabrication at 70 to 45 nm, further, microfabrication at 32 nm or less is to be demanded. Accordingly, for example, to meet the demand for microfabrication at 32 nm or less, an exposure apparatus is expected to be developed, where an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light generation system generating EUV light of a wavelength of approximately 13 nm is combined with a reduction projection reflective optical system.
There are mainly three types of EUV light generation systems, namely, a laser produced plasma (LPP) type system using plasma produced by applying a laser beam onto a target, a discharge produced plasma (DPP) type system using plasma produced by discharge, and a synchrotron radiation type system using orbital radiation.